What Do You Rember That I Forgot
by Randa-Chan
Summary: The past is not something the Senshi thought they would have to deal with and especially not Mamoru's former Shitennou. Never the less, Kunzite is determined to find out. Will the enemy hiding in the shadows succeed or will the truth come out?
1. Prologue

**What Do You Remember That I Forgot**

_By Randa-Chan _

**Prologue: **

I am watching her again. She knows it, I know it and yet we both pretend that neither of us knows anything about it.

It's not like I do it directly, I am too cunning for that. It's more a flicker of the eye in her direction every few minutes.

Once, I never used to watch her. There was no need because we talked face to face and were equals. There was no hiding, no caution but of course, things change. She was wary of me then but now it is as if I have caught some dangerous and highly contagious disease.

Yes, she is wary of me certainly and worst of all, I do not know why.

We barely know each other and yet sometimes, she looks at me like she knew me once, a long time ago and doesn't care to know me again.

It hurts and in those moments I almost feel guilty…almost. After all, I haven't done anything wrong; at least I think I haven't.

I shift uncomfortably in my seat, suddenly aware of the hot, sticky air in the lecture theatre. Our professor has a fag out now. It is lit and puffs of smoke are drifting lazily up the stairs of the theatre to hang around our heads like our own personal clouds. I try not to be bothered by it though I can't help wrinkling my nose slightly at the pungent smell. The irony of the no smoking sign behind the professor is lost upon no one.

He is waving his hands erratically at the moment, causing the smoke to swirl around him in irregular circles. I pay attention as I realise that he is fast approaching the apex of today's speech.

I hold my breath, waiting for it and as those beautiful words of dismissal wash over me I barely stop myself from sighing in relief. He has concluded for the day and that is all that matters.

I rise; appearing calm, cool and collected even though I feel just as hot and bothered as all the rest of the students. They rise like zombies, they're faces slack in the afternoon heat as they yank their sticky shirts away from their backs.

All expect her.

She reveals in the heat and she is not a zombie but I blazing star, full of energy and life. I do not know how she can enjoy it so much when I would rather spend my time outside in the crispy bite of a good winter's snow.

Despite the heat however, I pull myself together and follow her. She moves quickly through the hallways, graceful and nimble. I keep pace though, despite my tall, broad frame. If I do not take this chance to catch her now then it will be another week before I see her again.

Finally, she seems to be slowing down and I suddenly feel nervous that the time is near but I do not let it show.

My nervousness turns to annoyance as she suddenly stops to talk with a tall, sandy haired woman. Distantly, I recognise her as the famous race driver, Tenou Haruka but I am not overly concerned. It appears to be only a brief meeting because both remain standing, choosing not to take a seat on the bench beside them and yet neither of them moves off in another direction.

Discreetly I pretend to be absorbed in a nearby billboard displaying mainly posters and timetables.

After a minute I am proven correct as Tenou makes one last parting shot and then slips back into the crowd.

Seizing my chance I dash forward and call her name. She pretends not to hear the first call of 'Minako' or the second but the third she can not ignore because I am calling so loudly that even a deaf person could hear me in the crowded hallway.

I smile, knowing that I have won the battle. The war is an entirely different matter.

"Hello Kunzite," she says. "Hi," I answer back, a little breathlessly. An awkward silence falls between us. I do not know what to say but she still waits politely as I try to gather my thoughts.

"Listen," I begin, mentally kicking myself because she already is. "You've been so…" I cast about for the correct word, "cautious around me lately and I'm not sure I understand why."

Minako blinks, surprised at how forward I'm being I guess. I was never one to be tactful but I am trying to work on it. Then she smiles, a smile touched with a little sadness and it is my turn to be surprised. I have never seen her look sad before. "You always were perceptive. I should have remembered that," she says.

I laugh slightly to cover my confusion. "We haven't known each other that long Minako," I say. "I wouldn't have expected you to even be able to remember what my eye colour is yet at this stage."

She blushes and I sigh inwardly as I realise she's still berating herself for something though I don't know what.

"I should go," says Minako suddenly. She turns to leave but I catch her hand, almost on reflex. A little surprised at myself, I never the less hold my ground and refuse to let go even when she looks back to stare at me.

"Wait Minako," I request, which is something I have never done before but I can't seem to help now. "Whatever I did to upset you, please tell me."

Minako looks at me strangely for several minutes before she finally answers.

"I don't need to tell you what you've done wrong Kunzite. You'll figure it out, you always used to."

Her hand slips easily out of mine and she is gone, vanishing into the crowd just as Tenou did.

I am sure my face is shocked but I school it back into a calm, indifferent mask again. I have no idea what she is talking about but then again, maybe I do. Maybe I am not drawn to her because of how attractive she is or her personality but because of something else entirely.

Maybe like my neighbour in the college. I do not see him very often but when I do, there is always something there, between us. It never much bothered me but it is very similar to the feeling Minako and I share I realise.

I shake my head slightly because I do not understand. My neighbour has nothing in common with me. He is just a brooding, shy little guy with a mop of long copper hair and startling green eyes. For some reason, he always has books when I see him; as if he only ever comes out of his room to take his old books back to the library and get some new ones.

I sigh. I do not know what it is but I will find out. She is right about one thing: nothing much can ever remain a secret from me.

So I shall watch her, it is all I can do and just maybe, I shall learn something of this little mystery.

After all, if she had forgotten that I am perceptive, then maybe she has also forgotten that I am cunning and devious as well when it suits my purposes.


	2. Zephyr

**Chapter One**

**Zephyr **

A loud trilling of music pierced Kunzite's mind like a steel spike. With a grunt, he rolled over and smashed his hand down against the source of the offending noise.

His head was a complete mess at the moment and he did not appreciate his alarm clock reminding him that he should get up soon.

With silence once again reining, he grunted in contentment and resumed his slumber by snuggling further down into the mess of pillows and blankets that was his bed.

Kunzite was almost asleep again when the alarm clock suddenly began kicking out a round of the tunes sounding something like a chainsaw and a noisy child banging on pots and pans all at once.

With a roar, he bolted upright, snatched the small machine from his beside table and threw it across his room. There was a resounding crack as the voice of the lead singer cut out after a particularly long scream. Gears, cogs and an assortment of different pieces flew in all directions, most clattering down onto his desk and keyboard in a steady shower.

Giving the clock one last final glare, Kunzite slumped back onto his bed.

"Knock it off!" called a voice suddenly from behind the opposite wall. Several thumps followed and feeling his point made, Kunzite's neighbour resumed his usual silent existence.

Kunzite scowled at the wall darkly. It was his neighbour's fault he felt like shit to begin with. If he had been home last night like he usually was, then Kunzite wouldn't have felt the need to go out and without really planning it, get so smashed he couldn't even remember how he got home let alone what he had drunk which was causing the pounding in his head right now.

To hell with everybody he decided. Kunzite had never felt so awful in his entire life and he wasn't about to get up now for anyone, even one of professors. They could teach their class without him because he certainly wasn't inclined to be there and nothing short of an explosion in his building was going to get him out of bed right now.

0-0-0-0-0-0

When Kunzite next opened his eyes, sunlight was streaming into his room from the opened curtains. He found himself blinking slightly at how much it reminded him of her. Minako's hair was almost that exact same shade he realised. He also realised that he could hear the sound of rattling in the kitchen.

Kunzite frowned and pushed thoughts of her and the more subdued but still pounding headache to one side. As far as he was aware, Kunzite didn't know anyone else that had a key to his room and even if he did have a social life occasionally, he didn't have any friends to go with it.

Climbing silently out of bed, Kunzite picked up an old hockey stick, procured for just such times as these. He moved towards the hallway and stealthily stepped out and into the shadow of the far wall.

Attentive as a giant tiger on the prowl, Kunzite edged his way along the wall towards the kitchen door. He barely even noticed that his heart rate had increased, trying to keep up with the adrenaline surging through his veins. Even if he had noticed, he wasn't about to let such a thing cloud his judgement as he finally reached the doorway.

Cautiously he leaned around the side of the doorway and finally discovered the source of all the noise.

His small neighbour stood in the middle of his usually tidy kitchen covered in flour and with his hands firmly on his hips. He scowled furiously at the pan on the stove which was now a blackened mess.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" demanded Kunzite stepping into the room and lowering the stick as he did so.

His neighbour whirled, startled by the silent appearance of the dorm room's owner.

"What does it look like?" he retorted with surprising vehemence.

Non-pulsed by the show of temper, Kunzite replied "it looks like you've invaded my home and tried to destroy my kitchen and all my food."

His neighbour stared angrily at him for several moments before turning away with a scowl and dropping his wooden spoon in the sink. "Fine, make your own breakfast. See if I ever cart your sorry arse home again," he grumbled under his breath.

Despite the low tone, Kunzite's sharp ears still caught every word and he stared in surprise at his neighbour.

"What?" he asked, catching the smaller youth by his arm before he could move past him.

"Let go," he snapped, trying to pull away. Now in such close proximity, Kunzite realised that his neighbour's eyes were a surprisingly deep shade of emerald behind his silver rimmed spectecals and spitting absolute fire if the glare directed at him was anything to go on.

"You brought me home?" pressed Kunzite.

"Yes!" snarled his neighbour. "Now Mr Touchy, would you kindly release my arm or I'll pulverise you."

Raising an eyebrow at the threat, Kunzite nevertheless let go of his wrist. Stepping back, he ran a hand through his hair in an effort to compose himself, placed the hockey stick aside and then retreated to his room to slip on a shirt. He returned to the kitchen feeling much more in control to find his neighbour, whose name he realised he still didn't know, eyeing him warily while he discreetly tried to brush the flour from his grubby shirt which proclaimed in big red letters: "I'm single, what are you waiting for?"

"I'm Kunzite," he said, deciding an introduction was in order.

"…Zephyr," he replied shortly.

Kunzite frowned slightly. The name struck a cord but he couldn't remember where he had heard it before. He shook the thought off though. Zephyr wasn't really a strange name. In this day and age, celebrities were calling their children much worse.

"What were you trying to make?"`he queried.

Zephyr mumbled something unintelligible and turned back to the mess he'd created, gesturing towards various tools and instruments. Kunzite felt a little perplexed for the moment but then eventually spotted the egg shells and bacon packet amongst the mess.

Sighing, he moved forward and brushed Zephyr aside. The small youth scowled but didn't comment as Kunzite pushed the remnants of Zephyr's meddling out of the way and pulled out a series of new ingredients and kitchen tools.

Ten minutes later and the kitchen was filled with the smell of hot pancakes as Kunzite expertly flipped one after the other. He couldn't claim to be a master chef but having fed himself for most of his life did breed a certain amount of cooking skill.

Zephyr watched Kunzite from where he'd taken a seat at Kunzite's small kitchen table. The table was squished up against a wall so that Kunzite could fit a small lounge against the opposite wall and watch the TV which had been set in the middle of the table. It took up most of the space on the table but Kunzite had never been bothered by it.

Zephyr's thoughts were interrupted as Kunzite placed a plate before him with cutlery and several different spreads. He then took a seat on the couch and began to eat. Zephyr frowned at the plain pancakes Kunzite was eating but refrained from voicing an opinion.

In turn, Kunzite watched Zephyr with a blank expression but inward amusement as he drenched his pancakes in maple syrup, butter, sugar and many other things. Zephyr didn't hesitate in wolfing down the sticky mess and when he finished and glanced up to see Kunzite's half eaten meal, Kunzite simply handed it over. He'd never really wanted any of it to begin with and now his stomach was definitely feeling a little queasy from what he had managed to eat.

Standing up, Kunzite returned to his room. When he came back, Zephyr was nearly done.

"Where are you going?" asked Zephyr around a mouthful of pancake as he noticed Kunzite's change of attire. He traded his shorts in for a comfortable pair of running pants and pulled on a pair of socks and sneakers.

"Out," he answered Zephyr. "Don't break anything and don't forget to lock the door on your way out too," he ordered.

With that said, Kunzite turned and left, closing the front door soundly behind himself and leaving a confused neighbour in his wake.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Zephyr scowled after his neighbour and then decided that if the arsehole wasn't even going to say thank you then he could forget about common courtesy.

Standing up, he left his plate on the table and headed for the door, picking up his jacket as he went. The corridor was empty once he got outside so he shrugged and went to his own room, leaving Kunzite's door wide open. "One good turn deserves another," he thought ignoring the spitefullness of the comment.

Entering, he spotted his study bag half under his own lounge and he retrieved it, deciding that an afternoon at the library was in order.

Shaking his head at the thought of his brooding, grim faced neighbour, Zephyr ignored Kunzite's open door as he sailed past and headed outside towards the library.


	3. An Icy Heroine

**Chapter Two **

**An Icy Heroine **

Kunzite paused to take a breather. His sides were burning and sweat soaked him from head to toe but overall, he concluded that he felt much better. There was nothing like a little exercise to clear the head. Not that he disliked Zephyr or anything but he definitely needed time to think and sought out his thoughts about himself and Minako.

Bending down, Kunzite retied his shoe and glanced absently around the park he'd taken refuge in. It was pretty cool today in contrast to yesterday's fierce heat but the sun was still warm and Kunzite wouldn't have minded taking a quick dip in the lake nearby if he were allowed.

Several families were out enjoying a pleasant picnic while the weather remained so nice but other then that, there were no other people really which meant Kunzite had the pathways all to himself. In contrast though, no one was likely to be out running at this time of day anyway. Shrugging, Kunzite steeled himself and took off once more, this time in the direction of the university college.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kunzite slowed to a walk as he finally entered the parking lot outside the front entrance. He frowned as he noticed an old green ute pulled up in the parking lot. Students were renouned for driving the oldest, most beat up bombs out there but several items were been placed on the tray including a very familiar television set and that didn't make this ute quite the same thing.

Seething, Kunzite quickly and silently approached the two youths who were ransacking his dormitory room in the middle of the day of all things.

As one guy wearing a blue cap and pants so low they almost hung around his ankles, placed Kunzite's toaster on the ute tray, Kunzite clapped a hand firmly on his shoulder.

The youth was most surprised as he was whirled around to face a tall, white haired man with tanned skin, broad and powerful shoulders and eyes so pale and cold that chills ran up his spine.

"I suggest you put all that back where you found it," said Kunzite softly, his voice setting danger signals off in the other's mind. For a moment, he considered disobeying the white haired man but something about him suggested that that wouldn't be such a good idea.

He was just beginning to glance around for his mate to warn him off when an old hockey stick was suddenly swung into the tall man's side. The guy was thrown back against the ute as Kunzite staggered under the surprise attack.

Agony lanced up his side but Kunzite ignored it, knowing that it would only be worse if he let his attacker hit him again.

He turned to greet the sight of his own stick (procured for times such as this only to be wielded by him of course and not this other man) as it came round on a collision course with his face.

Kunzite ducked but some instinct flared to life within him and without really thinking about it, he caught the stick as it sailed past overhead. Using the other's momentum, Kunzite used the stick as leverage to send his attacker flying over his head. He smashed into the side of the ute solidly before falling back to the ground on top of his partner.

Straightening, Kunzite glared threateningly at the pair of them. The two only needed one look to tell them. Picking themselves up, they hurriedly began to unload the ute. The guy who'd attacked Kunzite moved much slower than his partner due to his painful landing but didn't dare stop as he carted load after load back into the dorm room where they'd first stolen it from.

Once finished, Kunzite stopped the pair of them and methodically searched their pockets. He found his car keys on one and his wallet and phone on another. He considered giving them a final warning punch but let the urge go and settled for watching them scramble into their ute.

"Don't ever come back here again," warned Kunzite. The pair didn't need telling twice. They'd seen the almighty hit Kunzite had taken and yet seemed unaffected by and they weren't willing to try him again.

Kunzite watched them go, scowling furiously after them.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Zephyr growled softly in frustration. So far, he'd probably only studied for five percent of the entire time that he'd been in the library this afternoon. It's not that he didn't want to study but he always found it rather difficult and distracting when _she_ was there.

The rest of the study group were not bothered by the petite, blue haired genius in their midst but he most definitely was. There was just something about her that made him feel guilty he thought as he observed her through his wire rimmed spectacles.

All of them were studying to become doctors, except Zephyr who was studying to be a vet but had simply joined the group for a little extra help since there were so few studying to be vets like he was.

Mizuno Ami had only joined them recently and Zephyr had definitely felt some hesitation on her part but wasn't really sure what had caused it though he highly suspected it was because of him. They were connected in some strange way that didn't really make sense, that much he was certain of.

"Does anyone have a copy of William's work?" questioned George, one of the more studious of their group.

Zephyr blinked as he snapped out of his reverie. He quickly focused his attention as he noticed the rest of the group shaking their heads. Sighing but sensing an opportunity for a little escape, Zephyr stood. "I'll get it, I had a copy out last week," he said waving his hand in the general direction of the book.

"Thanks Zephyr," beamed George, missing Zephyr's grimance at the overly enthusiastic reply. "No problem," he answered.

Zephyr made his way back towards the back of the library, weaving through shelves as he went. He browsed for a little bit, taking his time.

In truth, Zephyr didn't know what to make of Mizuro Ami. She was petite and extremely shy. She didn't talk all that much but it was apparent she had some serious smarts. Zephyr didn't understand this strange attraction to her nor the fact that she completely ignored him unless directly spoken to and even then, conversation was minumal with her.

He sighed, tearing his eyes away from a shelf of aviation books he'd briefly paused at and continued on his way. Finally Zephyr came to the right section and he methodically began to look through the titles, searching for the book.

He had only just laid eyes on it when he suddenly felt the back of his neck prickle, his sixth sense setting off warning bells in his mind.

He turned slowly and stared up into the face of his neighbour.

Kunzite didn't look at all pleased.

Zephyr could read nothing behind the cold stony mask and he instantly realised that something bad must have happened. With a sinking feeling, he knew what it was. Ninety nine percent of the time, a door left open was fine. Obviously Kunzite's door had fallen into the one percent.

"So," began Kunzite. "You left my door open."

"I know," replied Zephyr. There was no use denying it.

"Will you be doing it again?" questioned Kunzite.

"No," answered Zephyr, trying to maintain as much of his dignity as he could.

"Good," said Kunzite. Then he leaned right in close and Zephyr was uncomfortably reminded of his short statue. "You're lucky you weren't the two thieves that I caught then," said Kunzite dangerously.

Zephyr glared back and was about to reply when an explosion suddenly ripped through the library.

Zephyr was thrown back against the bookcase, Kunzite crashing into him and shielding him from the majority of the blast. Books were flung off the shelves, many crashing down on top of them.

As the noise of the blast died away, screams began to pierce the air.

The fog cleared in Zephyr's dazed mind a little and he realised that Kunzite was unconscious. A book flying at high speed had struck him across the back of the head. Blood was slowly trickly through the resulting gash down through the silken white tangle of Kunzite's hair.

Struggling out from underneath the bigger man, Zephyr was able to see the full damage. Shelves were knocked over and books strewn everywhere. The air was thick with dust and Zephyr paled as he spotted the bodies of hurt people littered around the room.

He turned back to Kunzite whose back was a complete mess. His shirt had been ripped to shreds and small cuts and huge bruises covered the tanned surface. Without the bigger man, Zephyr suddenly felt extremely vulnerable but something hardened within him as he surveyed the scene.

Gradually, Zephyr's damaged ears began to hear sounds again and he narrowed his eyes as he registered the distinctive sound of laughter. Glancing around for the source of the noise, he suddenly spotted it, silhouetted against the library entrance.

"Hmm, not a bad day's work," laughed the figure. The voice was distinctly feminine and cruel. The obvious joy she felt at the destruction sickened Zephyr to his stomach. "I should do this more often if it's going to be this easy."

"That's enough," ordered another voice sharply.

Zephyr's head whipped sideways, searching for the source of the voice. Through the dust, he saw another figure. This one was much closer and Zephyr was able to make out a blue haired woman dressed in a blue bodied sailor suit.

Zephyr stared; there was something very familiar about the young woman as she glared angrily at the silhouette. Though small, the woman was definitely dangerous and Zephyr stifled a gasp as he watched her suddenly form a harp made of water in her hands.

Aiming it at the enemy she announced, "I am Sailor Mercury. Don't you dare think of me as easy because I most certainly am not. Attacking helpless people is one thing but attacking a Sailor Senshi definitely isn't. Heaven help Mercury but you better be ready for this!"

Her answer was another laugh. "What makes you think _I'm _easy?" retorted the voice.

Zephyr barely even heard her though because his eyes were still fixed on Sailor Mercury. Something about her was setting off alarms in his mind and they were getting louder by the second. He moaned and clapped his hands over his ears in an effort to shut out the blinding headache that was suddenly attacking him but it was of little use. As the pain continued to grow, Zephyr sunk slowly to his knees and finally to the ground, curling up in a small ball of agony.

Without warning, the figure in the doorway, leapt into the air and launched a ball of fire at Sailor Mercury.

The light of her attack illuminated her and Zephyr was able to make out a red haired woman, her face twisted in wicked glee. She wore red and gold battle armour and had a sword at her waist. On her head was a golden helmet studded with rubies and golden topaz.

Her attack bore down on Sailor Mercury but the sailor senshi was ready as she fired her own attack in reply. A huge jet of water erupted away from her and met the enemy's attack head on.

Steam bellowed outwards making it impossible to see. The woman's laughter echoed around the destroyed library as a fiery attack suddenly came whizzing through the mist at Sailor Mercury.

The blue haired senshi dodged but already other attacks were whizzing at her from all directions. She cried out in pain as one caught her across the back and sent her sprawling. She was back on her feet instantly, her teeth gritted against the pain.

It was of little use though. Her own attack had caused the steamy fog and now it was preventing her from seeing her enemy. Attack after attack appeared and burned her. Zephyr wanted to help but was helpless under the aching onslaught Sailor Mercury's appearance had caused within him.

Soon the ice senshi was staggering in agony and Zephyr sensed that one more hit would finish her off for good. He saw it coming and shouted a warning but he was too late.

Yet though he was too late, someone else wasn't.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Despite the foggyness filling his head at his return to consciousness, Kunzite still leapt into the path of the attack and raised a metal desktop between them. The woman he'd saved stared at him, her expression apalled. She clearly hadn't expected him. Truth be told he hadn't expected himself either.

He'd woken dazed and confused amongst the wreckage and it had taken him several moments to reorder his confused mind and gather the energy to get to his feet. The sight of a defensless Zephyr and the attack boring down on the unfamiliar woman wasn't what Kunzite had imagined he'd find when he finally found Zephyr. The instinct to protect had over rode everything and before he'd realised what he was doing, he'd barrelled towards the overturned desk near the woman and pulled them safely down behind it's cover.

Her apalled stare only lasted a second however, when the fiery woman suddenly appeared behind them and yanked Kunzite with surprising strength to his feet.

"Interfering are we?" she asked, her eyes glinting dangerously.

Kunzite chose not to respond and with brute strength, he savagely broke the enemy's fearsome grip and struck outwards. His blow only glanced off her shoulder but it was enough to knock her back a few steps.

Not really conscious of his actions, Kunzite crouched and waited for her. She could easily have fried him but he knew she wouldn't do that for the moment. Some analytical part of his mind had come to life and was supplying him with all sorts of analysis, as if he were some sort of military operator. Essentially his mind told him he'd hit back and now she was angry enough to want to fight it out instead.

She came at him in a furious lash of kicks and punches. Kunzite blocked them and managed a few hits of his own but the earlier blow from the thieves to his side was aching. He suspected a broken rib or two. Coupled with the strange headache which had sprung up when he'd seen Sailor Mercury once awakening, Kunzite wasn't surprised that he was quickly beginning to lose.

He continued to fight however, with a skill he had not known he possessed. He'd never been in any kind of fight before and yet today, he'd already been in two and fought as if he was born to it.

Eventually though, the enemy landed a hard kick against his broken ribs and it sent him sprawling in pain as his vision turned white.

Laughing, she raised her hand to deliver the killing blow but was suddenly knocked sideways by a tall, brunette woman dressed in a green body suit.

"Pick on someone your own size," growled the newcomer threateningly.

The enemy laughed; the sound high and shrill. She deftly flicked her hair over her shoulder and fixed the green senshi with an amused gaze, malice glittering in the depths of her dark red eyes. "He was taller than me and so are you," she answered with a smirk. "It hardly matters though because you'll still fight me."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sensing that now was as good a time as any to leave when the green senshi appeared; Zephyr fought off the pain and crawled to where Kunzite had fallen.

The white haired man looked even worse than before with his hands now burned from where he'd held up the table and server bruising forming across his exposed skin. Zephyr quickly realised however, that it was his side that was bothering him the most though the way Kunzite had curled inwards and was clutching at his midsection.

"Come on Kunzite," said Zephyr trying to pull the older man up. Biting his lip, Kunzite managed to stand, heavily supported by Zephyr.

Sailor Mercury had long since disappeared with the green senshi to fight the woman who was playing a game of cat and mouse with the two. Now that she was gone, Zephyr's headache had greatly improved but it still lingered as the two men stumbled through the debris towards the exit.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The two senshi finally cornered the woman in a long corridor. Grimly, Makoto stepped forward, ready for a serious fight. Having seen the extent of the damage, she knew this wasn't an enemy to be taken lightly. The enemy however, seemed to have other plans. She laughed at Makoto's grim expression and with a sneer; she delivered an insulting salute and vanished.

Makoto swore viciously, something she tried not to do in front of the other senshi but she hardly cared at the moment. Abruptly, with a soft whimper, Ami's swaying form beside her went very white and she collapsed forwards. Makoto barely managed to catch her.

Worried, she checked her comrade and friend's vitals. Finding a steady pulse, Makoto relaxed but only slightly. Some of the visible burns were still very bad. "We better get you too Mamoru," she said worriedly to herself. Scooping her comrade up into her arms, she glanced back once in the direction that she'd glimpsed the small, copper haired man and his tall friend but they were gone.

Shrugging and not wasting another moment, Makoto took off, Ami's limp form clutched protectively in her arms.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Neither Zephyr nor Kunzite saw the glance and when Zephyr looked back one more time, both the Senshi had disappeared.

Once they were safely outside, Kunzite staggered and collapsed against Zephyr, no longer able to go any further. Zephyr carefully laid down his neighbour and found a strange, new respect forming within him for this grim faced man. Kunzite may not have created a very good first impression but for the first time since meeting, Zephyr finally began to recognise the connection between them and suddenly knew that he'd go to the end of the earth and back again to protect this man whether he liked him and his icy disposition or not.

"We better get you to a hospital," he murmured. He pulled out his mobile which had surprisingly survived the blast without a single scratch or dent. Too bad he couldn't say the same about himself and Kunzite.


	4. Tokyo Hospital

**Chapter Three **

**Tokyo Hospital **

Kunzite groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. His body hurt in places he didn't even know it could. His back felt like one, gigantically bruised piece of fruit and his side was a mixture of sharp, spiking pain and an awful, deep ache. Even his head didn't feel good decided Kunzite as he raised his hand to feel the swath of bandages that circled his forehead.

Blinking as he shook off the last effects of unconsciousness, Kunzite glanced around the room and quickly realised that he was in a hospital. His pants and shoes were placed neatly on a nearby chair but of his shirt, there was no sign. Kunzite scowled. "That was my favourite shirt," he grumbled.

Though the plain light blue shirt had never looked like much, it was still his oldest and most comfortable shirt. In the end though, it _was_ just a shirt.

The room was painfully drab decided Kunzite and he was definitely getting bored already. Glancing in the other direction, he was startled to realise he was not alone. Another patient lay in a second bed beside him. He was a man his own age; tall from what Kunzite could see and with sharp features that Kunzite guessed many women would find attractive. He was the kind of man that looked like he had money and was used to having plenty of it.

At the moment though, the man simply lay as if he were asleep. His skin was terribly grey and the broad, powerful looking frame was sunken and wasted. His mahogany hair sprawled across the pillow in all directions and a chart beside his bed read the name of Nephrite. That was all there was; no second name or any other indication of who this man may be.

Once again, Kunzite recognised the feeling of familiarity that suddenly blossomed. He had no idea who this man was but Kunzite was sure that he knew him somehow although how, he had no idea.

Frustration surged through him. What was going on? Why were there all these people around that he suddenly felt he should know? Who were they even? Why should he care so much?

He groaned as the forming of a sharp headache suddenly made itself known. Tearing his gaze away from the other patient, Kunzite stared at the ceiling instead, struggling to clear his mind. It seemed that any time he thought or stared too long at anyone who seemed familiar to him that it brought on a headache.

Several minutes passed before Kunzite finally felt in control enough to risk another peep at the man beside him. He hadn't moved though, just simply lay there and slept.

Kunzite's musings were interrupted by the distinctive noise of footsteps in the hallway outside his room. A tall, raven haired man swept into the room, still reading a file in his hands and with a stethoscope slung around his neck.

"Mamoru," said Kunzite softly. The name had come unbidden to his lips but Kunzite instinctively knew that this was this man's name.

The black head shot up, startled as he stared at Kunzite. There was silence as the two looked at one another.

Finally Kunzite turned his face away, a frown clouding his features. "I'm sorry, I don't know you," he muttered uncomfortably.

"My name is Mamoru," came the voice of the man behind him. It was a soft voice, gentle and warm. It reminded Kunzite of warm summer days filled with laughter and strangely, also of a burning hatred for that voice. He blinked several times and managed to clear the unusual thoughts from his mind.

"..sorry," repeated Kunzite awkwardly again.

"That's okay," assured Mamoru. "I was actually coming to check on Nephrite but I may as well check you too while I'm here."

Mamoru came over to Kunzite's bed and proceeded to perform some medical checks. His hands were soft and gentle unlike other doctors who seemed to poke and prod. Kunzite distinctively remembered poking his last doctor so hard he fell off his chair before he'd strolled out the door. He'd regretted it afterwards but at the time it'd felt extremely satisfying.

"So," began Kunzite. "Doesn't Nephrite have a surname?"

"No," answered Mamoru curtly. "And neither do you Kunzite," he added.

Kunzite was a little surprised at the sudden venom that had come into Mamoru's voice but instead of getting angry, he felt ashamed; like he had been prying and he had no right to. Realising what Mamoru had said though, did make Kunzite angry and he regarded Mamoru suspiciously through narrowed eyes. If Mamoru noticed, he said nothing and finished his medical check. He set the clipboard down at the end of the bed and turned swiftly away to attend to Nephrite.

Kunzite wanted to repeat the question and he also wondered how long Nephrite had been laying there but he didn't say anything, keeping his gaze directed sharply at Mamoru's back instead. The raven haired man had made it clear that he didn't like Kunzite and Kunzite wasn't about to make himself even less liked. It was strange how his hands had been so gentle though thought Kunzite absently.

Mamoru was only another minute before he finished and turned back to Kunzite.

"You've got some pretty bad bruising Kunzite. It'd be a good idea to stay here overnight to make sure you don't have any serious internal bleeding and also to make sure that you're unconscious state earlier hasn't resulted in anything either. In fact, that's an order."

Giving Kunzite one last sharp glance, Mamoru left the room. Kunzite scowled at his retreating back and turned his line of sight back to the ceiling. He definitely didn't like the raven haired doctor.

Only a minute had gone by when footsteps again sounded outside Kunzite's room. These were a lot softer and much more harried. Kunzite recognised the step and was proven right when a flustered Zephyr slipped into the room. He was still dirty and grimy from the attack in the library but he'd at least changed his clothes. Deep shadows surrounded his eyes and he clutched a bundle of cloth in his hands.

"Good, you're awake," said Zephyr noticing Kunzite and hurrying over to the bed. "No thanks to you," grumbled Kunzite.

Zephyr flinched at the hint to yesterday's 'door left open' session but didn't say anything. It was true after all. If Zephyr hadn't been so petty Kunzite never would have come to the library looking for him.

"Here," he said thrusting the cloth at Kunzite which turned out to be a shirt and a pair of socks and sneakers from his flat back at the university.

"Put them on," commanded Zephyr. "That nurse down at the front desk is still looking for me."

Kunzite paused. "Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because I was pretty rude to her last night and-,"

"No, why put these on," asked Kunzite holding up the clothing.

Zephyr looked absolutely flabbergasted as he stared at Kunzite. "I thought you of all people would want to get out of here," he answered.

Kunzite scowled. "I didn't know you knew me so well."

"I don't," retorted Zephyr tartly.

Brushing aside the comment, Kunzite proceeded to yank drips and other instruments out of his body. He also wrenched the bandage off from around his head as Zephyr turned away, face slightly green. Kunzite smirked as he caught the movement but refrained from saying anything.

Pulling the gown up over his head, Kunzite slipped his own pair of shorts back on and began to pull the shirt Zephyr had brought him over his head.

"Who's that guy?" asked Zephyr, having noticed the other patient.

"Nephrite."

"That's it, no last name?"

"Nope."

"Does he look familiar to you?" asked Zephyr suddenly.

Kunzite glanced up sharply. He hesitated before answering, "yes."

"Right," mumbled Zephyr distractedly. He remained silent as Kunzite finished trying his shoe laces. Standing up, Kunzite eyed Zephyr until the he finally noticed that Kunzite was waiting for him.

"Sorry," flushed Zephyr. "I was just thinking we'll have to come back and see this man again probably."

"Yes," agreed Kunzite. It was strange he decided but Zephyr was right. There was something odd going on.

"Alright, let's go," announced Zephyr moving towards the door. Kunzite went to follow but hesitated as something caught his eye.

"What is it?" asked Zephyr returning to Kunzite's side.

Kunzite remained silent however, his brow creased in a frown as he read the clipboard at the end of his bed. There was no name on it.

"How _did_ he know my name?" murmured Kunzite to himself. He'd brushed the earlier suspicion off but it came back with a vengeance now.

"Excuse me," came a voice beside him. Clearing his thoughts, Kunzite focused his attention on Zephyr who was regarding him in confusion.

"What do you mean 'how did he know my name?' for the third time."

"The doctor that was in here," explained Kunzite. "I never told him my name and it's not on this chart but he knew it anyway even though I've never met him."

"You mean the black haired doctor who left your room before I got here?" queried Zephyr.

"Yes."

"His name was Mamoru wasn't it?"

"Yes," answered Kunzite again as he looked strangely at Zephyr. "How did you-?"

"I just knew," replied Zephyr, shrugging his shoulders.

The two men were quiet after that, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Come on," said Zephyr finally. "We better get moving before the bulldog from the front desk shows up."

"Well this bulldog's here now so _you_ can just get back in bed and _you_ can get out of my hospital," ordered a voice from the doorway.

From the look on Zephyr's face, Kunzite knew this large, tight lipped woman standing in the doorway had to be the nurse from the front desk.

"I don't recall you being my owner so I'll be checking out if you don't mind," replied Kunzite coolly.

The nurse wasn't cowed by his threatening gaze though. She'd brought some help in the form of two burly nurses used for just such situations.

"Back to bed. You, out," she repeated again at the two men. When neither moved, she beckoned the two nurses in and to this day, she never forgot what happened next.

The small man simply vanished and after a startled glance at where his companion had been, the tall, white haired man turned and leapt out the open window. She rushed to the window followed by the two nurses and was shocked to see the white haired man running across the car park below to the east wing of the hospital, completely unharmed after a forth story fall.

And then, the hospital's front nurse and most forbidding of all hospital staff keeled over where she stood, the two burly nurses barely catching her in time.

0-0-0-0-0-0

To say Kunzite had been shocked when Zephyr had vanished was an understatement. He'd been downright astounded but he didn't have time to worry about it and what he'd done next, had been pure instinct, something that'd felt like he'd done it before but he had no recollection of ever doing it.

Kunzite had jumped out the window. Of all the crazy and stupid things he'd done in his life (which had been few) Kunzite had done the most insane thing of them all.

The ground did not rush up to meet him; it did not even fill his vision at an incredible rate. Instead, it came closer at a steady pace and when Kunzite landed, it was so smooth that he didn't even bend his knees to absorb the impact. It seemed to him that he'd floated down, somehow slowing his fall but he didn't waste time thinking about it when he landed and instead, took off running.

He had no idea where Zephyr was but he figured Zephyr could probably escape well enough on his own.

Kunzite crossed the car park quickly and once on the other side, he slipped through a side door and found himself in a busy corridor. Forcing himself to walk normally and clasping his bandaged hands behind his back, Kunzite proceeded up the hallway looking as if he had somewhere important to be, heading in what he hoped was the right direction out of the hospital.

Several minutes elapsed but when no one yelled at him or tried to stop him, Kunzite began to relax a little...perhaps a little too soon.

A commotion up ahead changed that notion as quickly as it had arrived when the door to the ladies bathroom burst open.

Zephyr burst out as if a mad gunman was after him; his hair a mess and his eyes frantic. Several nurses followed him, screaming blue murder.

Kunzite stared as the other man made a beeline for him. Grabbing Kunzite's hand, he yanked him around and pulled Kunzite after himself. The two men found themselves running furiously from the many nurses bent on catching them and seeking retribution.

"You just had to appear in there didn't you?" ground out Kunzite.

"It wasn't my fault!" yelled Zephyr with something close to hysterics. "I had _no_ idea I could do something like that. It just happened and I panicked okay!"

"Well I didn't know I could jump out of a four story building and survive without a scratch either!" Kunzite yelled back.

Zephyr stared at Kunzite aghast and abruptly tripped over a caution sign standing in the middle of the hallway. Kunzite yanked the smaller man back to his feet and the two continued running.

"Can't you do it again and get us out of here?" asked Kunzite as a nurse made a wild lunge at Zephyr and missed as he danced away from her.

"You're kidding? I had no idea how I did it the first time!" he retorted.

"Well I hope you bloody know where the exit is then!" snarled Kunzite as he beat off two nurses and rounded a corner sharply.

By now, speakers and alarms were going off in all directions. A few more twists and turns and the exit suddenly loomed before them and a very familiar raven haired doctor.

Mamoru looked at them in surprise as they came charging towards him but instead of stopping them, he stood aside and allowed them to pass. If Zephyr noticed, he didn't say anything as they plunged out into the afternoon sun. Zephyr leapt into a taxi that had just pulled up, Kunzite following him and neither caring about the little old lady they'd nearly taken out.

"Where to boys?" asked the taxi driver.

Zephyr hurriedly gave the address for the university campus and then they were off, Kunzite able to see no sign of Mamoru behind him.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Mizuro Ami was tired. She'd taken more of a beating then she'd like to admit last night and Mamoru had only healed the worst of her burns claiming the rest would clear up in a few days.

She was walking along a corridor looking for Mamoru so she could thank him when she finally spotted him ahead. He was reading something and though speakers and alarms were going off about something, he didn't seem to be listening. Ami watched, intrigued as he looked up and suddenly stepped hastily into the entrance of the corridor. She was amazed to see a small copper haired man suddenly race past, pulling a larger white hair man behind him. Hurrying forwards, she soon drew level with Mamoru.

"Mamoru are you alright?" she asked.

Mamoru turned to her, not at all surprised to see Ami standing there. "Yes I'm okay," he answered.

"That was Kunzite and Zoisite wasn't it?" she asked. Mamoru sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes," he admitted.

Ami frowned worriedly. "Why did you let them go?" she asked.

Mamoru grimaced at the question but answered never the less. "Because they don't belong here Ami and although I haven't forgiven them for their actions in their past lives, I can't condemn them for who they are in this life because they don't remember what they did."

"But they do remember something though, don't they?" pressed Ami.

She didn't know if the Shitennou even recalled anything at all herself but that was why she'd joined Zoisite's study group, if only to keep an eye on him. It had been Minako who'd been most likely to know since she'd known one of the Shitennou far longer than any of the other senshi. She'd first learned of the Shitennous' rebirth when she'd begun classes with Kunzite a year ago and had been struck speechless for probably the first time in her life. Still, she'd continued the classes anyway.

Nephrite had been discovered by Mamoru a few months later when he'd taken a job at the hospital they now stood in. As far as he had been able to learn, Nephrite had been found in his home, collapsed on the floor. He'd been in a coma ever since.

Of Jadeite, there had never been any sign and Amy had only stumbled upon Zoisite a month ago.

"Whatever they remember," said Mamoru breaking off Ami's line of thought, "I don't think it's anything; more a vague sense that they used to know certain people such as us or each other. I'm surprised that Kunzite and Zoisite are finally talking to one another considering how long they've lived side by side as neighbours. Anyway, so long as it stays that way then I'm happy."

Mamoru's answer however, did not sate Ami's concerns. "But what if they do remember?" she asked worriedly.

"Then we deal with it," answered Mamoru bluntly. He paused though when he saw Ami's expression and added more gently, "that's all there is to it."

Ami smiled hesitantly at Mamoru and prayed that he was right. She did not need Zoisite or any of the Shitennou on her doorstep any time soon trying to explain themselves.


	5. Questions

**Chapter Four **

**Questions **

Aino Minako was in a good mood. She hadn't seen Kunzite in class for two days and as far as she was concerned, that was a good sign. Perhaps he'd finally taken her advice and decided to leave her alone.

A little voice in the back of her mind warned Minako that this wasn't the end of it but she purposely squashed it back down. No sense in destroying a perfectly good shopping spree she told herself.

Minako paused at a large window display with an array of gowns within. She sighed dreamily as she looked at them, imagining herself wearing the slinky bronze gown right in the centre of the display. Turning away, she smiled cheerfully as she noticed a familiar figure ahead of her. Kino Makoto was gazing dreamily into another shop window also containing beautiful gowns. Grinning slyly, Minako crept up on her unawares friend and suddenly rugby tackled Makoto with a loud yell.

Makoto jumped and tried to wrench out of Minako's grasp, thinking it was an enemy but quickly realised it was only the blond leader of the senshi.

"Minako!" scolded Makoto as her friend released her, giggling loudly. "That was mean!"

Laughing, Minako winked and flashed her the victory sign. Makoto sighed and rolled her eyes. "Minako!!! You're such a child," she proclaimed.

"And that's why you love me so much Mako-Chan!" gushed Minako. "So, what were you looking at?" she asked, abruptly changing the subject. Makoto blinked blankly as her mind tried to catch up and when she did, she blushed lightly.

"Nothing," she retorted a little too quickly. 'And it's none of your business anyway.'

Minako grinned and pounced on the quick reply though. "Don't be like that! I know you were looking at these dresses. So, which one do you like?"

Caught between a rock and a hard place, Makoto was forced to give in. "Well," she mumbled. "I thought the red one was really nice although not for me. I'm sure you or Rei-Chan would look great in it. I like the pink one in the back though."

"Hmm," agreed Minako. "You're right about the red one but I think it's got Haruka-san written all over it."

"What?!" screeched Makoto and then repeated the question a little more quietly when she noticed all the attention she'd drawn. "Haruka would kill you for even thinking that way Minako," warned the brunette.

"Haruka is a very feminine woman, Mako-Chan," argued Minako. "She's just spent so long pretending to be a guy and Michiru's partner that she's forgotten how to be a woman is all."

"Eh?"

"Honestly," continued Minako, "it's obvious, isn't it?"

"Minako you must seriously be living out of reality if you think Haruka would ever wear a dress. She hates them," answered Makoto.

"All girls hate dresses," retorted Minako. "Who doesn't like being comfy anyway?'"

"You don't hate dresses," replied Makoto dubiously.

"I loath them," answered Minako obstinately. "But I like to be pretty for guys or in Haruka's case, for Michiru."

"Minako!"

The blonde girl giggled as she took in Makoto's reaction to her crass words. The brunette was blushing to the roots of her hair and looked like she wanted to die on the spot.

"Suit yourself," said Minako airily, "but you and I both know Haruka-san is a woman and sooner or later, she'll remember that and want to dress up nice."

Glancing at her watch, Minako's face suddenly became alarmed. "Shoot! I've got a lecture in ten minutes. I've gotta go Mako-Chan," she exclaimed.

In a flurry of movement, Minako was suddenly gone; roaring up the mall walkway and leaving a path of tumbled bystanders in her wake. Her cries of 'sorry' echoed behind her and Makoto sighed as she watched her friend go.

"You'd never know she's the leader of the Senshi," she grumbled darkly.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The warm summer weather was finally drawing to a close it seemed. Dark clouds had gathered half an hour ago and for the last five minutes, it had been drizzling steadily.

Kunzite shook strands of wet hair away from his face and trudged steadily onwards. Zephyr walked silently behind him, hugging himself to ward off the cold. Zephyr desperately wanted to be at home in bed right now but Kunzite's rigid posture told him that the man wasn't going to back down. No matter how tired he was, Kunzite wasn't going to take a break until they were standing on Aino Minako's doorstep.

So on they went. If Zephyr had had more money then they'd be there by now but he didn't. Once he'd realised how little he'd had, he'd promptly told the taxi driver to stop, paid him and gotten out of the car with a furious Kunzite in tow.

Kunzite had yelled for several minutes, attracting all kinds of attention and had finally wheeled around and marched off.

Still flushed with embarrassment and more than a little ruffled, Zephyr had followed, wondering where they were going. Kunzite had told him shortly after several minutes, anticipating Zephyr's question and since then, not a sound had been made between them.

Still, Zephyr's impatience got the better of him.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How much longer?"

"…"

"Fine," he muttered, resentment getting the better of him.

Still walking three blocks later, Zephyr seriously considered asking again but Kunzite suddenly turned off the footpath and walked into the lobby of a huge apartment complex. Without hesitating, he walked straight to the lift and pressed the button for level 19. A few seconds passed and then the doors opened and the two youths stepped into the elevator.

"How do you know where she lives?" queried Zephyr absently as he glanced around in agitation. He hated lifts; they made him feel slightly claustrophobic.

"I had to do an assignment with her," answered Kunzite shortly. He seemed just as agitated but decidedly for a different reason. "She invited me over once and that was it. After that she only spoke to me on the phone. That was when I first started to sense that she was afraid of me for some reason."

"Really?" asked Zephyr.

Kunzite nodded, his eyes watching the buttons light up as they passed each level. "It's never been open fright and there's certainly too much steel in her to be afraid of me but more of something about me. I don't know what I've done or what it is about me but she's the first person I've ever felt any real connection to in my life. I'll admit I just thought I was curious at first but now I'm not so sure."

"So you want to ask her what she's afraid of, right? And about the connection too?"

"Yes," answered Kunzite. "It's like the connection I have to you and Nephrite and Mamoru but different at the same time."

Finally the lift came to a halt and the doors slid open. Clenching his jaw, Kunzite exited the lift and with a sigh, Zephyr followed.

0-0-0-0-0-0

When the knock came upon her door, Minako was still soaking in her bathtub with her iPod headphones jammed into her ears. She'd been there for the past half an hour, ever since the rain had begun and she hadn't had any intention of moving for another half an hour. She hated the rain and the cold weather it brought; it made her feel gloomy. The persistent banging on her door though, finally reached her even if it did have to get through the mournful lyrics of Evanescence – something she usually avoided playing unless it was of course: rainy and gloomy.

Muttering curses, she hauled herself out of the blessed warmth of her bathtub, angrily towelled herself dry and yanked on her favourite red bathrobe. She stomped to the door of her apartment and when she wrenched it open and discovered who was on her doorstep, she was almost tempted to close it again.

Kunzite and Zoisite were dripping wet and the stony expression on Kunzite's face could not mean anything good.

"Come in," she said shortly, inwardly cursing herself for not checking the peep hole to see who it was before hand. She couldn't very well turn them away now.

She hastily went into the kitchen, eager to escape the presence of the two former Negaverse Generals and the uncomfortable pounding of her heart against her ribcage. Damn but she was in trouble if she was reacting like that at the sight of Kunzite dripping wet with his shirt stuck to his broad chest. She flushed at the image and fumbled as she turned on the kettle. She almost dropped the cups she got out of the cupboard a moment later.

"Tea or coffee?" she called.

"Tea, black with no sugar," called Kunzite, his reply almost as short as hers had been.

"Um, yeah, coffee with be nice," added Zoisite. "Uh, three sugars please."

Minako shook her head at Zoisite's answer but dealt out the requested sugar. Her hands were still unsteady though and she spilt a spoonful onto the floor. Sighing, she mentally ordered herself to get a grip. She didn't remember but she knew full well that Kunzite had once been her lover in the Silver Millennium. Mamoru had let slip that little fact accidentally one afternoon and she'd made him swear not to tell the other three inner senshi. It hadn't taken much intuition on her part to work out they had likely had the Shitennou as lovers also. She was, after all, the Senshi of Love and when she thought about it, it was glaringly obvious from what little she could remember of the Silver Millennium who had been dating whom. She herself had probably even set it up that way! As the Senshi of Love, it was her duty to play match-maker.

Picking up the two cups and her extra strong black coffee, Minako returned to the sitting room. Both former Shitennou were still loitering by the door where the floor was tiled. Minako politely handed over the cups but didn't invite them to sit down on her plush red lounges. They were dripping wet after all and she wasn't about to ruin one of the few good pieces of furniture she owned. She supposed they were just lucky it was so warm inside her apartment. Absently she brushed aside the spiteful thought to turn off the heater.

"So," she began as she settled herself gracefully onto her lounge. "What do you want Kunzite?" She fixed him with a frosty gaze, letting him know clearly that she didn't want to see him and he had best hurry whatever-it-was up and then get the hell out of her apartment.

"Who is Mamoru? What does he mean to me?"

Well she hadn't seen that coming. She tightened the grip on her cup a little more but otherwise didn't react – a feat she was rather proud of.

"I don't know," she replied smoothly. Kunzite's eyes narrowed just slightly and she knew he could tell she had lied. Never the less, she pushed on with the lie.

"I've never met someone called Mamoru before in my life," Minako said.

"Not even an acquaintance?" he asked.

"No," she answered firmly, meeting Kunzite's steely gaze with one of her own.

"You know something," he pressed. "You're connected. You're involved in all of this."

"All of what?" she sneered in reply to cover her alarm at his directness. Could it possibly mean he was starting to remember?

"You have something to do with us," insisted Kunzite, indicating himself and Zoisite. "And something to do with Mamoru, the senshi and that unconscious man in the hospital, Nephrite."

Minako's heart leapt at the list of names. This couldn't be good.

"Tell me Minako," insisted Kunzite. "Tell me what 'this' is!"

Minako took a deep breath and fixed Kunzite with the steadiest stare she could muster.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Kunzite. I already told you, I don't want to see you again," she said. "'Whatever this is' as you put it, I don't know already. Just _go away_ would you?"

Kunzite's jaw clenched and his pale silver eyes flashed furiously. For a second or so Minako thought he was going to throw his cup at her, he looked so angry. Kunzite however, seemed to resist the urge and set the cup sharply on the small hallway table beside her door instead. It sloshed slightly over the sides but both of them ignored it.

"If I have to come back here again," growled Kunzite as he opened her door, "you _will_ talk Minako."

His threat delivered, Kunzite slammed the door behind him. Minako sniffed at the ultimatum though and turned her gaze contemptuously to Zoisite. The second Shitennou's emerald gaze was sharp as her looked at her through his silver rimmed spectacles.

"Thank you for the tea Minako-san," he murmured as he set his cup down beside Kunzite's. He left quietly and Minako sighed loudly to herself once he was gone. Her rigid posture slumped and she groaned to herself. She was going to have to tell Mamoru about this and he wasn't going to like it.

With a second sigh, she stood and picked up the two mugs, both untouched.

At least one positive thought cheered her about the whole situation though: if Kunzite thought he could take on the senshi these days then he had another thing coming.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The dark, twisting corridors of the former Negaverse lair had been quiet for many months now and rightly so, should have remained that way. Having seared every single youma hidden within the plunging depths with the Silver Crystal, the Senshi did not expect a single soul to have survived.

That was what was so amusing decided Houka. The Senshi, in all their power and glory, had been either too arrogant or more likely, too frighten to come down and make sure they'd done the job. Their arrogance though, did have some grounds she allowed. They_ had_ wiped every living thing out but they hadn't accounted for the youma that weren't in the lair at the time. Houka supposed she and her sisters were lucky that their master's imprisonment had driven them from their home and out into the snow, banished by the Queen they all served. If it hadn't been for that banishment, she and her siblings would be just as dead as the rest.

Sighing, she inspected her long, red nails. They'd need a new paint job soon but in all honesty, she wasn't really that fussed about it. Indeed, she was bored and if Tei didn't get off her high horse sometime soon, Houka was just going to go back out looking for fun anyway.

She smirked at the memory of her first trip back to human civilisation. The humans were truly abominable creatures. She couldn't believe she'd once been dependent upon their energy to supply the necessary power for her spells and magical workings. Still, to battle that ice senshi had been truly invigorating. To feel the adrenaline and the blood lust rushing through her veins was almost like a drug. The way Mercury had so uselessly run about, her sense of direction completely lost thanks to the mist caused by her own spell. Ha! What a riot that had been!

It was a shame that human had interfered. He was a hundred times weaker than Mercury and even if he could throw a few punches, the moment she'd knocked him down there'd been no way he was going to get up again. And then of course, that mouthy senshi from Jupiter had shown up – an even bigger pain. Houka wasn't equipped to fight her. Jupiter's spells were far too similar to her own. She was better of left to Youchi whose earth magic wouldn't be bothered by the stinging lightning attacks.

All in all, the trip hadn't really gone to plan. She'd been looking forward to watching Mercury beg for her death and the despair that would emit from her being when Houka would only laugh and slowly burn her to death.

A gentle tap suddenly sounded upon her door and it opened to reveal Mizu's soft face. Houka glared irritably from her position on her rumpled bed. She didn't know who the chamber had once belonged to but she'd claimed it for her own when she and her three sisters had returned to the Negaverse.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Nee-san but Tei-san is looking for you," said Mizu, her eyes downcast.

Houka sneered in reply. She didn't like Mizu. In fact, none of the other sisters did. Mizu was the youngest of the four and definitely two-faced. As much as Houka didn't like to admit it, Mizu was the best fighter of all of them. A natural aptitude and sharp mind made Mizu a force to be reckoned with but for as long as Houka could remember; Mizu had always been a pacifist. She didn't do the fighting; her three, aggressive older sisters did.

Houka loathed the contradictory nature and would have destroyed Mizu herself years ago if only Tei didn't insist that she was too valuable to get rid of simply because their natures clashed. She supposed it was only natural though that she and Mizu should dislike one another so much. While she practiced fire spells, Mizu lent herself to water spells, the polar opposite.

"What does she want?" asked Houka irritably.

"I don't know Nee-san," replied Mizu.

Houka sighed and almost considered ignoring Tei's request for her presence but let the urge go. If she ignored the request then Tei would only come looking for her and it was best if that didn't happen.

"Fine, where is she?" asked Houka.

"With the Master," answered Mizu.

"Well then," smirked Houka as she slid off the bed, her armour clinking softly. "I suppose it wouldn't do to keep Tei or Jadeite-sama waiting."

With a final leer at Mizu, Houka sauntered past her younger sister and made her way towards her Master's lair. Having been called so soon after her little road trip to civilisation meant the conversation ahead could only prove to be entertaining indeed and when all said and done, she was bored, wasn't she?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Totally cleaned up this story and have re-written a few bits and pieces. I was quite a bit younger when I started it. Hope you all enjoyed the update and just so you know, this fic is a bit of a mix of both manga and anime not to mention AU following the Stars season of course. Enjoy.


End file.
